The Lady of Zaraki
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Harry. Delmira dies and ends up in the Soul Society and she later on joins the Eleventh Company. (Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper's story Lady of the Eleventh Company).


Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter they belong to their rightful owners. (wish i did but nope). Enjoy this story! But before we start I just want to mention the name Delmira means noble protector and Amaranth means immortality.**

It has been three weeks since Delmira had first woken up in the soul society. When Delmira had first appeared she had wondered looking for something or someone to tell her where she was and why she couldn't remember a damn thing about her past except for her name, Delmira Amaranth Potter, that was her name. After a long week of walking around, she had finally came across and elderly women whom had told her she had died and that she was in soul society. To Delmira, it had came as a shock that she was dead and was in soul society (_holycrapI'mdeadandinheaven_). The elderly women had also told her that it was quite common for souls to not remember anything about their old lives from when they were alive and part of the World Of The Living. The women had told her that her name was Inesa while also explaining everything about the soul society (who knew that soul reapers actually weren't skeletons!). It turned out that Delmira had one of the largest amount of reiatsu that Inesa had ever met.

Delmira had stayed with Inesa for a few days before she had left; the women had enough troubles and things on her mind and did not need her to make things any more stressful as Inesa takes care of all the children that live on the streets. As Delmira wondered around, she had finally learned where she was, she was in the 80th district of Rukongai or what it is better known as the Zaraki district. The people in this district loved to fight and cause bloodshed, the Zaraki district is known to be one of the most ruthless and lawless districts of the soul society. But it was thanks to this district that Delmira learned how to fight with all three of her Zanpakutos (that all looked like katanas and were long) all at once. One Zanpakuto went in one hand, the second one went to her other hand, and the last went in her mouth. The Zanpakuto that was in her right hand was pure white with hints of pure gold including the blade itself, the second Zanpakuto that was in her right hand was pure black with hint of pure silver including the blade itself, and the last Zanpakuto that was in her mouth was both pure white on one side and pure black on the other with hints of pure gold and pure silver, even the blade had the two colours.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It has been two straight weeks of constant fighting and Delmira had already earned herself a title. Potter Amaranth Delmira, The Lady of Zaraki. Delmira was almost six feet tall, has the straight long hair that had the strangest looking hair colour ever, on the right side of her hair it was the purist white and it seemed to let out light while on the left side of her hair was the purist black and it seemed to absorb all the light around her, her eyes were an bright emerald colour that seemed to glow, and above her right eye was a lightning bolt scar that was slightly faded. She wore pants as it made it easier for her to move, a shirt that was left unbuttoned and her well developed chest was tightly wrapped in bandages.

Delmira was on her way to see Inesa and all the children under her care, to see if they needed anything or if anyone was bugging them. She owed Inesa so much so she decided that she was going to make sure that Inesa and all those kids lived comfortably, when a man had stepped in front of her path and was standing ten feet away from her.

"Are you the Lady of Zaraki?" The man asked in a deep, rough voice. The man was about seven and a half feet tall, had shoulder length black hair, broad shoulders that looked like he could easily carry someone on his shoulders and he was very muscular. The man also had a sword with him that was on his waist.

"What is it to you?" Delmira asked with a hint of a warning in her tone that said 'mess with me and i WILL kill you'.

The man didn't answer her question, instead he had lunged at her with his sword drawn. Delmira grabbed her pure white Zanpakuto and had blocked his attack. This guy's reiatsu was bigger than hers, but not by too much. But he sure as hell was stronger than her, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her from kicking his ass for messing with her. Delmira decided that she will give him something to remember about fighting her.

The more she continued to block his attacks, the more wider his grin became. Finally Delmira saw an opening in his defence and she had token it. Her blade made a long, deep cut over his left eye. Delmira was completely sure that the man was going to get angry, but instead he had started laughing like it was the best thing in the entire world to be bleeding. She was positive that the wound she gave him was going to be a scar.

"What's your name?" Delmira had asked as she blocked another attack of his.

"Got no name." The man had told her as he pushed her back a couple of feet, before preparing for the final strike.

Delmira and the man flew at each other and when they were a few feet pass each other, they both stopped moving. There was blood on both of their Zanpakutos. Delmira could have beaten him if she had decided to use all of her Zanpakutos, but she needed to learn how to fight with just one of them as well.

"Kenpachi no Zaraki, that's your name." By the time Delmira had said that, blood gushed out of her wound and she fell backwards unconscious.

The man now known as Kenpachi no Zaraki looked at the women who's title was the Lady of Zaraki. He grinned when he noticed that her chest was moving up and down in a calm rhythm indicating that she was still alive. That was the best damn fight he had ever had in this district and now thanks to her, he finally had a name worthy of him. He strolled over to her body and grinned down at her and said "Thanks for the name, Lady of Zaraki.".

After Kenpachi moved Delmira out of the middle of the road and behind some bushes so no one would kill her or do some unspeakable things to her body while she was unconscious. With that done he walked off to find to take care of the scar that she gave to him, excited for the next time they meet and hopefully they get to fight again soon.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Delmira had finally woken up an hour after her fight with Kenpachi and she was slowly sitting up as she made sure that she didn't reopen any of the wounds that she received from the fight. She slowly looked around and had noticed that she was hidden behind some bushes, Kenpachi no Zaraki must've moved her here, so nothing terrible would happen to her while she was unconscious. That was oddly nice of him to do especially considering he didn't look like the kind of person to do such a kind act.

Using her pure white Zanpakuto as a cane, she slowly made her way to Inesa's place. When she had finally arrived there, she slowly sat down by the entrance and had fallen asleep.

~~(Scene Break)~~

**Two years later...**

It has been two years since the fight with Kenpachi no Zaraki and Delmira had overheard some men say that he was travelling with a little girl with pink hair and that he had left to go to the Seiretei to become a captain and to fight stronger opponents. She had just left Inesa's place and the children a few hours ago, when suddenly Delmira sensed lots of reiatsu so she looked up and saw some pesky hollows. Her eyes widened at the sight of so many hollows that were there, but then she sensed a familiar reiatsu flare and she immediately knew that Kenpachi no Zaraki was there, fighting them. Delmira flashed a bloodthirsty grin and shunpoed over to where she felt his reiatsu. As Delmira got closer to Kenpachi's location, she pulled out all all three of her Zanpakutos and got ready to kill all these dumb as hell hollows. She was cutting through them like they were butter when she had finally spotted Kenpachi.

"Finally, after two damn years, you finally show that ugly as hell mug of yours around here. I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten me after all this time." Delmira told him as her Zanpakuto was still in her mouth. And yes, she HAD mastered the art of speaking with a katana in her mouth and still have people understand exactly what you say.

Kenpachi felt a presence behind him, but he decided that he was going to ignore it. But then he had heard that voice, the voice that belonged to the women who had given him his scar and his name. Kenpachi had turned around to see if it was really her and had seen that it was the Lady of Zaraki herself. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Delmira's chest has gotten bigger the last two years since he last saw her.

It had felt like hours since they started killing off hollows when they had finally finished killing the hollows, it was only then that Delmira had noticed that Kenpachi wasn't by himself. There was several captains and a lot of soul reapers.

"Kenny, who is this lady?" A little pink haired girl asked as she jumped onto Kenpachi's broad shoulders.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, Captain Zaraki." A man with thick glasses and red brownish hair had stated in a polite tone of voice.

Kenpachi widely grinned as he answered, "This is the person who had given me my scar and my name. Her name is Potter Amaranth Delmira, she's also known as the Lady of Zaraki. She's the second best fighter and is the third seat of my squad.". After he had said those words, he received a foot to the face from Delmira as she yelled "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU GET DECIDE WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!?".

"You're the Lady of Zaraki...?" A guy who was a bit shorter than her and was bold had asked in awe.

Delmira nodded her head to the bold guy's question. When she did that, he had gotten down on one knee and had stated, "The name's Ikkaku Madarame and I have always loved strong women. Will you marry me...?". What he got for his answer was a hard punch to his head that sent him flying and a look from Kenpachi that promised the most horrifying pain imaginable for a very long time. Delmira had turned back around to face Kenpachi and had grumbled "Fine, I'll be your third seat..".

Kenpachi grinned at the thought of being able to fight the Lady of Zaraki again and something else, maybe he could convince her to share a room with him. Kenpachi simply stated with the grin still on his face "Good, let's go.".

As they used shunpo to travel, the man with the thick glasses, fell into pace with Delmira and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Potter-san. I'm Aizen Sousuke and I'm the captain of the Fifth Company." Delmira studied the man besides her for a second before replying "It's nice to meet you, as well, Captain Aizen.".

Captain Aizen smiled back at her and they both travelled together at the same pace. Delmira would willingly admit that Captain Aizen was good looking and was kind to her, which was unusual to her as all the men in the 80th district were anything but kind to her. But when it came to love and dating, Delmira has always had a feeling that love equals pain and something else that she could not put her finger on. She knew that the feeling probably came from her past in the World of The Living. Who knows maybe she will meet the right guy in Seiretei...

AN: **I hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you think so far of it. Have a great day and week! Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


End file.
